


Shut Up, I'm Admiring You

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Amir deserves a break, Basically Amir just shares a piece of his past and it’s bloody, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Cuddles, Exactly one swear word, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of attacks, Mentions of mythical creatures, Post-Season/Series 03, Rupert admires Amir because Amir deserves it, Scars, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, but only a little bit of angst, fluffy goodness, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Rupert accidentally walks in and sees Amir shirtless, so he decided to feel those muscles that he loves so much while relaxing and complimenting his husband. Some playful banter occurs.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Shut Up, I'm Admiring You

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries tbh. Anyways, yeah there’s one part of this story where Amir reveals the backstory of one of his scars, and it’s bloody so just be warned about that. You’ll know when they start talking about it.

Rupert loved everything about Amir. 

From Amir’s smile, to his laugh, to his courage and bravery, to his sweet little quirks that Rupert found oddly adorable (for example, Amir gained a certain pitch in his voice whenever he was lying), Rupert couldn’t possibly envision one single thing about Amir that he even microscopically disliked. 

One thing he _really_ loved, though, was Amir’s muscles. Obviously, Rupert would choose Amir’s personality over his looks any day, but there was something about Amir’s gorgeous body featuring his sleek pecs, well-defined abs and toned arm muscles that really fascinated Rupert and stimulated his utter admiration for his husband. Rupert really enjoyed it when Amir indulged him and allowed Rupert to just sit there to feel and kiss the expanse of Amir’s body. 

Rupert especially loved pampering Amir’s body in loving touches and kisses when Amir was stressed and attempted to deny that he was stressed. Everybody saw through Amir’s blatant falsehoods. The not-so-vague stress lines’ habitat on Amir’s forehead exposed him easily. 

Today happened to be one of those days. Albeit, it was a complete accident that Rupert got to love Amir’s body in a physical way tonight, but neither of them were complaining. 

Amir had been getting undressed so he could finally stretch out his joints after a long, exhausting day. His back was turned to the door, and when he heard said door creak open, he shot a glance over his shoulder in a slight panic, but he immediately relaxed when his eyes landed on his beautiful husband. 

“Oh, hey, Ru,” he greeted, slipping his shirt the rest of the way off of his arms and leaning up to hang it up in their wardrobe. 

However, Rupert was too busy staring at Amir’s back muscles, his face blossoming with a hot strawberry hue as each second passed. His bottom lip slipped between his teeth, gnawing at the flesh as he advanced towards Amir. Amir turned around to face Rupert just as Rupert had stepped close enough to Amir so he could touch his skin. Rupert’s fingertips gently ghosted over Amir’s abdomen. 

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?” asked Rupert in an entranced tone, his index finger drawing circles over Amir’s flesh. 

“Every day,” answered Amir honestly, pressing his lips against Rupert’s temple to give him a kiss. Rupert instinctively tilted his head to the side to offer Amir more space to kiss. 

“Yeah but,” Rupert protested, “how long has it been since I admired your body? Like, really took the time to go slow and admire it?” 

Amir froze in place. “Ummm… I mean, you don’t _have_ to do that often. You make me happy and relaxed by just existing.”

Rupert frowned, his eyebrows knit. “No,” he insisted. “I want to relax you with my hands. You deserve it. You had a rough day,” he encouraged, his hands finding a home on Amir’s shoulders as they kneaded gently. “I can feel how tense you are. And I can practically hear those intelligent cogs of yours whirring inside your brain.” Rupert poked Amir’s forehead, a grin on his lips and his tongue jutted out slightly. 

“But you had a tough day too. Are you sure you don’t want me to admire you? I think I should be the one admiring and relaxing you-” 

“Shh, shh, Amir,” Rupert interrupted, sealing a finger over the taller male’s lips. “Another time. I promise. But right now, I’m really in the mood to feel your muscles.”

“But--”

“Oh my god, Amir,” Rupert giggled. “Shut up, I’m admiring you.” There was no malice in Rupert’s tone whatsoever. Only fondness. 

Amir gave in with a warm exhale. “Alright, alright.”

Rupert’s grin giddily returned. “Finally!” he cheered, leading Amir over to the bed and gently lowering the Eastern king down onto his back, and once Amir’s back met the mattress, he sighed happily and allowed himself to fully sink into the soft material. Moments later, Rupert was in his lap with his legs sprawled out on either side of Amir’s hips. 

“Someone could probably break a fist if they tried to punch you,” the freckled boy commented, eliciting a laugh from Amir. Calloused fingertips traced smooth pec muscles, causing Amir to shiver in response.

“Well, let us hope that nobody tries to punch me, then,” Amir returned. 

“Well if someone tries to punch you, maybe they deserve to have their fist broken. It’s called karma,” Rupert quipped back sassily. 

Before Amir could say anything more, Rupert was leaning down and placing firm, wet kisses to Amir’s chest, trailing them downwards and across his husband’s abs. A broken trail of wet patches sheened on Amir’s glorious skin. The smaller boy’s hands explored Amir’s torso, dipping into and tracing every crevice and valley that painted across Amir’s physique. 

His lips eventually found a scar that was permanently etched into Amir’s hip, spanning across his waistline and tilting upwards a bit. “You’re so brave, baby. I love that about you,” Rupert complimented, kissing up every inch of the scar. 

Amir flushed at the compliment. “Thank you, Ru, but give yourself some credit too. You’re brave too.” 

Rupert raised a brow up at Amir. “Amir, if it wasn’t for your bravery, I’d be dead right now,” he reminded. “Just lay back and accept the love, mister.” 

A breathless laugh escaped Amir’s lips. “Okay, but I’m repaying you and showering you in so much love tomorrow morning,” he declared, leaving no room for negotiation. 

“Fine with me,” Rupert responded, tracing a finger over the scar he’d just paid some attention to with his lips. “How’d you get this scar, anyways? You told me it was during a battle, but you’ve never gone into specifics.”

Amir glanced down at the mark in his skin, huffing. “Oh, it was from a mutant wolf attack,” Amir started to elaborate. He felt and watched as Rupert’s hands worked magic on Amir’s body, moving to feel and kiss along his arms. “A wolf was bitten by this radioactive bug-- I don’t know what bug it was-- and it attacked the East. I was sixteen at the time, and of course, I felt as though it was my duty to protect the kingdom. So, I grabbed my sword and just ran out to fight it. It got me to the ground and bit and scratched me multiple times, but I was able to defeat it,” he smiled proudly at the memory. “The bite on my hip was the worst. My hip was practically busted open, and I needed a lot of stitches, which is why it left such a prominent scar. And that’s also how I got this one,” he finished explaining, pointing to a much fainter scar on his collarbone. “It just wasn’t as bad, and you can barely even see the scar.” 

Rupert didn’t know how he landed himself such a brave, strong, and courageous man as a husband, and he thanked whatever deity was out there for his luck. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing Amir deeply, their lips dancing together in a perfect rhythm. Like soulmates. That was it; they were soulmates. Their lips were puzzle pieces that finally found each other, finally fitting together. 

Rupert was the first to pull away for a breath of air. “I love you so much, Amir,” he said once he regained his breath. “Forever and ever.”

“Even when I become old and soggy?” Amir asked with a breathless laugh, though despite his laid-back tone, there was a hint of anxiety that maybe Rupert wouldn’t love him anymore if his body got less muscular and pudgier as they grew older. 

“I will still love you no matter what you look like, Amir,” Rupert assured, rubbing firm circles into Amir’s pectoral muscles to calm him down a bit, and that was coupled by a little kiss to Amir’s nose. “I love you for _you._ Not just your body. I mean, sure, I do love your body and that’s definitely a plus, but I love your personality. I fell in love with a caring, loving, kind, brave soul who would do anything to protect the people he loves. And you don’t have to look a certain way to still have that personality.”

“Wow…” Amir beamed, his smile making Rupert’s heart flutter. “And just when I thought I couldn’t love you even more than I already do, you go and say something that makes me fall for you all over again~”

Rupert giggled and rolled his eyes. “Repeating your same corny line from a few months ago, are we~?” he teased, bumping their noses together. 

“It’s not corny!” Amir yelped. “And even if it was, I _know_ that you love it when I say corny shit.”

“I certainly do~” Rupert agreed easily, deciding not to chastise Amir for cussing.

“But seriously, all of those things you just said? It’s exactly how I feel about you. No matter what you look like, I will always love you and your beautiful, kind and loving heart. I will always love your constant optimism and how much you love everything, despite the bad things they could’ve done in their past, and I will always love that brave and forgiving soul who’s willing to forgive, even after someone has wronged him. I love you, Ru. Forever and ever.”

Rupert had tears of joy spilling down his cheeks, and he laid down on top of Amir, nuzzling into his chest and getting comfy for a nice cuddle session. “See? Corny,” he accused fondly. “But seriously, Amir, thank you. You mean the world to me. Now come on, let’s snuggle!”

Amir gladly wrapped his arms around Rupert’s lanky frame, pulling him close and giving the top of his head a kiss before closing his eyes with a low hum of delight. “Sounds like a plan. And you mean the world to me too~”

Amir’s whole universe was right here, in his arms, and to him, nothing could be any more perfect.


End file.
